creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra/Archive 21
Archives Hello!! Hello there Raidra, I hope you're doing good! Sorry about not getting back to you, my apologies! I was thinking about getting Pokemon Sword and Shield but I'm not too sure how good it'll be. I haven't seen much footage of it but I heard some people saying there aren't enough Pokemon in the game. What do you think? Is it still a game that piques your interest? Aside from that, have you made or eaten any delicious desserts recently? Luigifan100 03:43, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Sir Leekalot" Message Yeah I heard about Sirfetch'd. Honestly, I'm really surprised and happy that Farfetch'd is finally getting some love with a new evolution. I'm also kind of happy that non generation one Pokemon like Zigzagoon are getting new forms and evolutions (i.e Galarian Linoone evolving into Obstagoon). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:20, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Hi I'm Troy McClure! You Might Remember Me From Such TV Shows as That One Dennis The Menace Cartoon" Message I believe Phil Hartman also voiced Troy McClure from The Simpsons. Speaking of The Simpsons, years ago I watched this Simpsons episode called "Marge Be Not Proud", which I think was about Bart wanting some video game called Bone Storm but his parents, especially his mom, wouldn't let him buy it. So he shoplifts a copy from a local store and gets caught by the store detective and brings Bart to his office and has him watch an-anti shoplifting PSA narrated by Troy McClure. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:33, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Oh my! I'm doing great, thanks for asking! I hope you're doing well! I don't have a Switch either, but I do agree that it's a good thing the list of new Pokemon wasn't leaked. I feel that sort of ruins the game for someone, or at the least doesn't make it as fun. Alternate forms of Alcremie sound really awesome, but as great as cookie sandwiches! Did you do any other types of cookies aside from the M & M cookies? I think a pumpkin spice, sugar or cinnamon flavor version of a cookie sandwich would be really delicious, especially with the holidays coming up! I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 03:55, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Earwhig" Message Have you ever heard of this YouTube channel called Daily Dose of Internet? It's got cool and wholesome content and I highly recommend checking it out. One of the cool things about this channel besides its content is how the thing featured in the thumbnail is usually the first thing you see after the intro. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:16, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Ash: So That Was A Lie!" Message Remember when Stranger Things season three was announced back in late May and how they were going to bring back New Coke for a limited time to promote it or something? Well I just realized that ever since that announcement, I've never seen a can or bottle of New Coke in any of the stores I been to. Last time I checked, I don't think it was a promotion that only took place in a few states so I'm not sure why I didn't see any. I know the promtion wasn't quietly cancelled because there's this video that came out in June of 2019 where people show a box of Coke with the Stranger Things logo on it at the 3:10 mark before taste testing the New Coke. I bring this up because season four was recently announced and it got me thinking about this New Coke promotion. I'm not sure if I talked about this with you before but there's this video by Austin McConnell called "THIS IS WHERE GEORGE SLEPT" and it's quite a funny video. That's all I can really say about it without spoiling it too much. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:21, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Listen Up Everyone! Raidra Has Something to Say About Disney!" Message Thanks for cleaning up my talk page! So there's this new Pokemon called Galarian Ponyta and it's absolutely adorable. From what I understand, it seems that it's going to be exclusive to Shield version. To be honest, I really wasn't expecting Ponyta to get a Galarian form so this was a nice surprise. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:53, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Hello!! Hello Raidra, I'm doing great, I hope you're doing the same! I've seen some videos from a YouTuber called SwankyZone, they do quite a few Super Mario Maker 2 videos. I don't actually have the game or a Switch yet, but I'm thinking of getting both of them! As for that Goomba toy, it looks kind of cute, same thing with the Toad toy as well! In regards to cookies, I'm not super fond of oatmeal raisin, though whenever I do get it, I usually pluck the raisins out since I'm not a fan of it and then I'll end up eating the rest of the cookie! Speaking of desserts, have you tried a macaroon yet? They're pretty nice! I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 14:38, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Floof" Message Sorry I haven't responded in a while. I've been busy with studying for and taking my midterm exams. I'm glad they're done and over with now. So you know how high altitudes dull your taste buds and make airplane food taste bad? Well I was wondering. Do you think your taste buds get enhanced at really low altitudes? Speaking of Meowth, did you know that it got one of those Gigantamax forms? It kind of reminds me of that Long Cat meme. Do you think Gigantamax Meowth was inspired by Long Cat or do you think it's a coincidence? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:13, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Taste Buds" Message So last night, I noticed that when I hover my computer's cursor over a video thumbnail on YouTube's homepage and search result page, it shows a soundless preview of that particular video. Is this a new feature or has this been around for a while and it was just implemented in my country? Charizard seems to get preferential treatment when it comes to getting new forms in comparison to Venusaur and I think there's a couple of factors as to why. From what I understand, Charizard is one of the most popular Pokemon around. Not only that but a long time ago, I heard that Venusaur was hard to draw since it seems to have a more complex design compared to Charizard, which could also be why it doesn't get new forms as much as Charizard. I don't know how true that is though so I'll have to look into this a little more. Sometimes my mom and I bake stuff together and whenever I look at a package for something like cookie mix, there's a little section on the package dedicated to instructions for baking at a high altitude. There's this video by Rare Earth where a guy shakes a Coke can and opens it underwater and finds out that it doesn't spray everywhere, even when shaken. He does drink a little bit of it and says it has a nice little fizz. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:35, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "#VenusaurDeservesBetter!" Message So you know how I mentioned that the thumbnails on YouTube videos play a soundless preview of the video if your hover the computer cursor over them on the homepage and search result page? Well now this happens on the subscriptions page and in the related videos section too. Now that I've had some time using it, I think it's a really cool feature. They've also just added this feature called "Add to Queue", though I believe I remember YouTube having this feature in like 2008 or 2009 so they might just be bringing it back for some reason. One way you can find the "Add to Queue" feature is by hovering the cursor over the thumbnail of a video and clicking a button with a triangle pointing towards three horizontal lines. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:13, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "This is Halloween!" Message So I recently got this video in my recommended feed and since it's a short, Halloween related video, it couldn't have popped in there at a more perfect time! I watched that Kamen Rider video you sent me and it was the most confusing and awesome thing I've ever seen! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:59, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "(Insert a Lord of The Rings Joke Here)" Message So the evolutions for the starter Pokemon in Sword and Shield have been leaked but to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if they're real. I found nothing about Sword and Shield starter evolutions on the official Sword and Shield website, the official Pokemon Twitter page, nor the official English and Japanese Pokemon YouTube channel. I also haven't found anything about the evolutions on Bulbapedia and I haven't been able to find anything about anyone working on Sword and Shield confirming that the leak is legit. By the way, how was your Halloween? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:08, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "X to Doubt, F to Pay Respects, and A to Pray" Message For Halloween this year, I had a horror movie marathon with a friend, which also included an episode of Murder She Wrote called "The Witch's Curse". We also had snacks like dirt cups, which had crushed up oreos, pudding, gummy worms, and whipped cream in them. They were pretty good. I think they taste great when put in the fridge for like an hour. There's this episode of Pete and Pete where Pete and Pete try to be friends with the guy in the Mr. Tastee costume (which is basically a cartoony looking ice cream cone). The reason why I bring this up is because the mentioning of an ice cream mask reminded me of this episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:24, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hello Raidra, I'm glad to hear you're doing good, now that you mention it, the Toads really do dress similar to Aladdin and other characters when taking into account the vest, especially the turban on the Dryites! It's certainly starting to be a little more colder now, and the sun doesn't stay up as long, but I do think the change in weather will be nice! As for me, I'm doing great, but when it starts getting cold, I think I'll simply stay inside with some hot cocoa and some cookies! As always, it's wonderful to speak with you, I hope you have a blessed weekend! Luigifan100 04:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Pete and Pete" Message So last night, my cat passed away. The strange part was that he didn't seem to show any real signs that he was about to pass on. The only thing that was kind of odd was that when I checked on him before I went to bed, his breathing sounded like growls, but even then, I thought that was because he was either a little conjested or trying to pass a hair ball. But a little bit before eleven at night, he started meowing really loudly and when I went to check on him again, he was laying under the stairs and meowing some more before he eventually began yowling. I let my mom know what was going on and after she checked on him, she told me that she couldn't get him to move and that he passed away. She put him in a little cat carrier and made him comfortable by putting his little bed and a toy with him in there. I've talked to my family and one other person about it and I think the talking has made things a little easier for me. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:50, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "R.I.P My Cat" Message Thank you for sending me that video. I'm not too familiar with the Danganronpa series but it still cheered me up. I think PushingUpRoses talked about the Golden Girls episode that the clip used in the video is from. She also talked about another Golden Girls episode where the main characters take part in a play version of Chicken Little. I gotta say, she makes some really good content. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:10, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Yay! Hello Raidra, I'm glad to hear that you're doing better from that stomach virus! I had one of those before and as you can imagine, it was awful. I'll do my best to avoid spoilers but whenever I go on YouTube, my front page is pretty much filled with Pokemon stuff! In regards to the leaves, I can certainly see what you mean, since doing it when it's cold would make me just want to head inside the house! On the other hand, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, especially when Swiss Miss is involved! I hope you have a blessed day, thank you! Luigifan100 16:36, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "The Perfect Title" Message You know what movie I didn't know existed? Bill and Ted 2. Like, for the longest time, I thought there was only one Bill and Ted movie. The only way I found out there was a Bill and Ted 2 was when it was announced that Bill and Ted 3 was in development, which was all the way back in March of this year I believe. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:25, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Woohoo For Wooloo!" Message Speaking of Sword and Shield, they just came out recently and I haven't played either one of them yet. From what I understand about these games so far, while they do have their fair share of flaws like not being able to turn off the Exp Share and not being able to obtain every single existing Pokemon, I think there's enough good stuff (such as the new Pokemon like Wooloo, Yamper, and the starters; the ability to access the PC on the fly in the Wild Areas, the ability to skip the Pokemon catching tutorial, and the Pokemon job feature to name a few) to balance it out and make me excited and want to get one of the games by the time Christmas comes around. For me, I'd like to get Shield version since it's got Galarian Ponyta and a few other Pokemon I like. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:26, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Untitled Big Leek Duck Game" Message So is it just me or was there a lot less pre-release information revealed for Sword and Shield compared to Sun and Moon? If that was the case, then I think that was a good move since there's more mystery and makes discovering things that weren't revealed all the more exciting and surprising. Bill and Ted had a cartoon? Huh. I guess we can put this in the "Well that was a thing" pile. The Nostalgia Critic used to have this series called "Was That Real?" where he would look at cartoons that made you go "Was that real?". I think some of the cartoons he covered were Hammerman and Sam and Max: Freelance Police. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:42, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Leeked Pokemon Info" Message There have been great mysteries throughout human history. Now comes the greatest one of all. Why Do Some Lamps Click TWICE? Playing as an elderly person in a Pokemon game sounds kind of interesting and there's at least a couple thing you could do with the idea like mentoring an up and coming Pokemon trainer or running a Wooloo farm. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:01, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! Hello Raidra, I'm doing well, I hope you're doing the same! I think it's awful when someone spoils a game with thumbnails or their titles and don't seem to mind doing so. I find it even worse when someone manages to leak a game online, it makes the work the developers put into a game seemingly not as important since some people can find ways to get the game for free. Also, I heard about that Reptar bar, it looks pretty cool to me, I should try one sometime! I hope you have a blessed weekend and a great Thanksgiving! Luigifan100 05:05, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Go and Pokemon Stop" Message I haven't played Pokemon Go since it first came out in like 2016. I think one of the main issues I had with the app was that it drained my phone battery like crazy, even when I took measures to extend my phone's battery life like deleting or disabling apps I don't use, keeping the brightness as low as possible, disabling sync, and setting the screen timeout feature to as low of a setting as possible. I heard they've added lots of new Pokemon and features to the game since it came out and I've been thinking about reinstalling it but I'm not sure if the fast battery drain issue has been fixed yet. Have you ever heard of this channel called Device Orchestra? It's a channel that makes song covers using different appliances and machines. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:46, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon G---Oh Man! The Battery is Dead!" Message Hey Raidra! How was your Thanksgiving? As for me, I got to spend time with my family. Along with turkey and mashed potatos, I also had french meat pie, green bean cassarole, and stuffing. They were all pretty good. So apparently, the fifth and final episode of Life is Strange 2 is coming out on the third of December and is called "Wolves". There was what I think is supposed to be a teaser trailer that was released on November 6th. So here are my predictions for the final episode at the moment: 1. There will be a point in the episode where you have to choose between saving Daniel or letting Daniel die 2. Daniel will use his powers to break a part of the border wall 3. The people partolling the border will be white and racist and that will be all to their character [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:23, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Life is. Well. A Thing" Message So I watched Adum's stream of the fifth and final episode of Life is Strange 2, which was a lot shorter than I was expecting. Like, the first two hours of the episode is just padding and while there are several different endings you can get, the total runtime of all the endings doesn't even add up to an hour. So the only prediction of mine that fully came true was Daniel using his powers to break through a part of the border wall. While there were characters who were only white and racist, they weren't real border patrol people. Instead, they were actually vigilanties. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:06, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi. Reply to "Math. Okay Just Once" Message I gotta be honest, I'm not a fan of mint flavored toothpaste. I think a big part of why is because when I use it and go to rinse, my mouth feels super cold and it kind of hurts. So this video popped up in my recommendation feed today and it's basically a compilation of some commericals from the 1990's. I was born at the tail end of this decade but for some reason, I still got nostalgic feelings when watching these commericals. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:10, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Super Effective" Message So I've been listening to covers of Christmas songs by this guy named Micheal Buble and I gotta say, he's not bad. I think this is because he kind of sounds a bit like Frank Sinatra. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:38, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! Hello Raidra, I hope you're doing well, I'm doing quite good myself, how have you been? It'll only be a few more days until Christmas, so people will be rushing to make sure that they get their last minute gifts, I already have mine finished, what about you? I'm also not too sure if I should make some peppermint themed desserts or if I should go for cinnamon style desserts, what do you think? Either way, I hope things are going great for you! Luigifan100 22:10, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Bubly Sparkling Water" Message I remember seeing a commerical for this drink called Bubly with Michael Buble in it. In the commerical, Michael Buble is at a store changing all of the y's in "Bubly" to an accented e. There was also another Bubly commerical he was in and there's a video that contains both of these commericals. I think they were kind of funny if you ask me, though these are Super Bowl commericals, which tend to be much better than regular commericals most of the time. I found this video in my recommended feed called "Reading My Old Diary Like It's Classic Literature" and I gotta say, I quite enjoyed it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:44, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Time Merry Christmas! I hope all has been well with you. I've been okay, just a whole lot of working. I haven't been up to much of anything this year when I think back on it, buuuut I've gotten to where I have taken up cooking as a hobby. I try to cook something unfamiliar at least once a week on my night off. I've made a couple of things that I really like, but I haven't been a fan of most of what I've made (my Beef Pastrami Sandwiches are amazing). I don't do much in the way of video gaming anymore, but I really enjoyed Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It's easily my favorite game of the year and the best game I've played in a loooong time. Anything new with you? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 13:51, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :I watch the Food Network on Fridays when I'm on lunch at work and usually Diners, Drive-in's and Dives is what's playing. They have a lot of great looking food on there and you can get the recipes for a lot of the stuff shown off the Food Network website. Actually, the first thing I cooked that was off there was Chili XD It ended up being the best chili I've ever had, but I've mostly had canned chili. Right now I've been playing a little bit of Brawhalla and Slay the Spire. There is a new Gundam game I have my eyes on but it's $50 and I don't know if I want to pay that yet. Gotta do a bit more research on it first. I saw a Youtube thumbnail showing a fan-made Ultra Ball the other day and it was at that moment that I realized I wanted one[[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:04, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm getting ready to head out the door myself and don't have time to reply right now, but I had something really specific and funny happen that involves you that I had to tell you about. I was watching YouTube - and one of the things I like to watch are Reddit videos - and it was one about D&D, "What Made You Uncomfortable In Your Dungeons And Dragons Game? (r/AskReddit)". I was scrolling down to the comments while listening and you were the top comment, lol. That's just one of those funny, "Wow, it's a small world." type of moments, haha. Have fun with you family and Merry Christmas once gain~ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:07, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I made Japanese-styled Strawberry Spongecake yesterday night and it turned out really well except for the fact that I cut it too soon, lol. Did you ever watch The Office? I got the recipe from the actress that played Angela on there. It turns out that her and her husband both cook together on YouTube and I was utterly shocked when I stumbled across their channel yesterday when trying to figure out how to make that cake, haha: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-YqKhZO8JI I'm going to probably try to cook Fried Chicken next. I honestly need to get on some sort of weight gain program, my ribs are starting to show and I'm down to 130 pounds DX An oatmeal diet is no good (wasn't trying to lose weight, was just really convenient to make)! :::I've always like the Premiere Ball, Net Ball, and Timer Ball the best design wise. Timer Ball is probably my favorite of them all in function, disregarding the Master Ball. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 15:50, December 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::I hadn't heard of Binging with Bibish before now. That looks like an awesome channel though and I'm definitely subscribed now~ I also hadn't heard of Feast or Fiction before. I might try the Bubble Bass order, but I'm scared I'll forget the pickles. I think I'm going to try to make the Krabby Patty Supreme, actually. There is the Japanese Style Spongecake I made. I cut it too soon before it fully cooled DX I dyed it pink *thumbs up* I'm going to try a more normal approach to fried chicken at first and I'm wanting to fry drumsticks specifically, buuuut I miiiight branch out into the Ritz recipe. ::::I feel like I've talked with you about this before, but I cannot contain the hatred and disdain I have for the GS Ball. I remember watching every week as a kid wondering what was inside (it was planned to be Celebi) and then wondering when they'd go back to Kurt and we'd learn what was inside only for GEN 2 to end and Ash to ignore it and head to Hoen, lol. I will never ever forgive them for that. It was such a great, wasted plotline and it was one they teased for a very long time. There was a game or two that allowed you to add stickers to your Poke Balls, they need to bring that ability back. Poke Ball customization is a must now that games can handle it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 09:09, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Hello Raidra, while I've never had peppermint ice cream, it certainly sounds like something I need to try soon! Nevertheless, I hope you and your family have a wonderful and blessed Christmas! I hope all your wishes come true! Luigifan100 03:38, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: My Picture Sorry about that, I occasionally run a batch delete on photos that aren't in use. If the photo isn't uploaded to a page/talk page/comment/etc. within a day or so it's marked as an unused file and moved to a list. I've restored it, but would suggest uploading it somewhere otherwise it's likely to be put in the "Unused Photos" list again and re-deleted the next time I run batch delete in a week or so. We try to keep up on the unused photo list as it can balloon up to a massive backlog of photos that clutter the wiki and aren't in use. Have a good one. Merry Christmas! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:45, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "Christmas Time is Here!" Message Hi Raidra! I hope you had a Merry Christmas! As for me, I spent yesterday and today with my family and I had a great time. I spent today at my mom's house and while I didn't get Pokemon Shield today, I still got a lot of other great gifts. I'm going back to my dad's house tomorrow so maybe I'll get it when I'm there but if not, I can always pick up a copy myself some time in the future. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:20, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "The Complete Pokemon Guide (Part 1)" Message So my brother put Pokemon Sword in my stocking at my dad's house. Even though it's not the version I wanted, I'm still happy to have it and will play it as soon as I get back to my mom's house. I finally got around to watching that Michael Buble music video you sent me a little while back and I thought it was pretty neat. I think the song is trying to convey that Hollywood is full of it and you shouldn't sell your soul to it in an upbeat and somewhat humorous way. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:30, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply to "New Decade's Eve" Message I've been really busy, especially this week. So on Sunday night, I tried to turn on the mobile data on my phone but when I did, the signal strength icon disappeared for a second, came back, had a little "X" in its upper left corner before turning into a little buffering symbol, wash, rinse, repeat. I tried everything I possibly could to fix it but nothing worked. So yesterday, I went down and got a new phone and it's working great! I've had my old phone (the one with the mobile data issue) since either July or August of 2015 so it was time to get a new phone anyway. I've also gotten around to playing Pokemon Sword. As of this message, I've beaten the first two gym leaders of the game. The second gym leader's team was a breeze since my Thwacky (Grookey's middle evolution) wiped the floor with just Razor Leaf, even when her final Pokemon was Dynamaxed. Throughout that match, I never Dynamaxed Thwacky once. Though my team was between the levels of 28 and 29 when I got to the second gym so that might've also had a hand in my easy victory. I can't believe this is the last day of the decade. I feel like 2010 was just a couple years ago. With that said, I hope you have a Happy New Years Eve! There's this video called, and I'm not kidding, "YouTube Rewind 2019, BUT MEMES, so instead of being bored you're diving headfirst into a beautiful c" by schmoyoho and it's a million times better than this year's and last year's YouTube Rewind. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:09, December 31, 2019 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEARS!! Hello Raidra, I hope you and your family have a blessed New Year and that 2020 is amazing for everyone you know! I'm glad to have you as a friend, especially going into 2020! Wishing you and your family all the best! Luigifan100 06:27, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "New Years" Message How was your New Years? As for me, I really enjoyed them. My family and I had steak and loaded baked potatos for dinner on New Years Day. Speaking of new years, schmoyoho made a decade rewind video for the 2010's. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 13:41, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Whopper" Message So as of this message, I've gotten all eight badges in Pokemon Sword. I did a little bit of training after I got the eighth badge and I plan on training my Pokemon up to either level seventy or level seventy five. For reference, this is my current team: 1. Ralphie (Rillaboom) Level: 68 Type: Grass 2. Lilly (Boltund) Level: 68 Type: Electric 3. Ginny (Mudsdale) Level: 68 Type: Ground 4. Corviknight Level: 68 Type: Flying/Steel 5. Sunset (Kantoian Ninetales) Level: 68 Type: Fire 6. Bean (Dreadnaw) Level: 68 Type: Water/Rock Behold! Another masterpiece from my recommended feed that I didn't know I needed in my life. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:44, January 6, 2020 (UTC) GS Ball, More Like Gone South Ball That's the other thing that really annoyed me about the series and why they need to do a new protagonist each season; Ash dumps a lot of his Pokemon off at Professor Oak's and we never see them again (unless they're really popular like Charizard). I mean, I get it because the anime is there to help promote the games and they are trying to push the newest Pokemon from the new region and it also makes sense from the perspective that Ash wants to catch them all, but come on he'd also bond with them and miss them (at least some). So really the ought to bring in a new protagonist each season that way they can showcase the new Pokemon and not have us wondering about the hordes that have been dumped at the lab in previous seasons. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:44, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Direct" Message Did you see the new Pokemon Direct today? It was full of surprises like a bunch of nice DLC for Pokemon Sword and Shield such as The Aisle of Armor and the Crown Tundra that will be released in different parts of 2020, an expansion to the Galar Pokedex that you don't need the DLC for that will have 200+ Pokemon from what I understand (which I believe includes Pokemon from older generations as well as brand new Pokemon), and a remake of the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team DX coming to the Switch in March of 2020. I used to play the shit out of Pokemon Blue Rescue Team all the time when I was about nine or ten and when the game stopped working, I actually cried. From what I've seen of the Switch Mystery Dungeon game so far, it doesn't look too bad. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:01, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Galarian Guide Book" Message Have you ever heard of this guy called Finn M-K? He makes great piano dubs and I think this one is some of his finest work. For some reason, I kept thinking that Poipole was a Psychic/Poison type after I read your last message last night. But after doing some additional research, it turns out the Poipole is just a pure Poison type. Also, I went on the Bulbapedia page for Slowpoke, Slowbro, and Slowking. From what I understand, Galarian Slowpoke is a pure Psychic type while the type of Galarian Slowbro and Slowking are unknown at the time I'm writing this message. I think we might learn more about the evolutions when the DLC comes out since Slowpoke's page says, "It will evolve into Galarian Slowbro using an item found in The Isle of Armor or Galarian Slowking using an item found in The Crown Tundra." [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:27, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Poipole is Typing" Message So the other night, I beat Pokemon Sword and I'm currently on the part where you have to go around to the gyms and defeat rouge Dynamaxed Pokemon. Here's another great musical dub by Finn M-K. I think this one actually showed up in my recommended feed. Speaking of that, it seems like my recommended feed has been doing really good job with suggesting videos that I might actually like lately. I updated Firefox very recently and I've noticed that the scoll bar now turns black when you're on sites that have a dark mode-esque layout to them like the Creepypasta Wiki. Have you noticed this too? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:51, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "*Dun Dun Noises*" Message So last night, I caught Zacian in an ultra ball! I had to give it a status condition and whittle its health down into the red zone but I did it. "My Galar Pokedex book arrived today! :-D It is packed with information." Nice! When you mention the homesick episode of Spongebob, is that the one where Sandy sings a song about Texas? I haven't watched an episode of Spongebob since I was a kid so that's why I ask. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:41, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Hello !! Hi Raidra, its'a me, Luigi! I wanted to say hello and see how you're doing, I hope everything going great for you! Have you made or tried any new desserts recently? I saw something called a chocolate roll cake when looking up chocolate desserts and it looks SO amazing: https://www.gimmesomeoven.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Chocolate-Roll-Recipe-1-1.jpg . Either way, I hope you have a blessed day! Luigifan100 22:17, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Are You Approaching Me?" Message I think I'm going to save my Master Ball for now, as I don't have a particular Pokemon I want to use it on in mind. I haven't watched Jojo's Bizarre Adventure but I've seen a ton of memes about it, like the one the title of this message is referencing. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:15, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Adventures of Appletun" Message Honestly, I don't think I've ever heard of the National Toy Hall of Fame before. But after looking at the Wikipedia article you sent me, I think it's kind of cute. In the class of 2005 section, one of the inductees is a cardboard box, which I thought was kind of funny. Also, Wikipedia has a banner on its logo that says, "6,000,000 Articles". Geez. That's a lot of articles for one site! I thought the freeze happened because the ladders were supposed to be magic and someone climbing them would trigger their magic powers. Can I just say that I think Appletun is appsolutely adorable? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:42, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "To Protect and Nurture Appletun" Message I apologize for not messaging you in a little while. I've been preoccupied with my new college semester. I think what I like most about Wikipedia is its article layout. It's very organized and makes reading content an easy experience. The only thing that I would add to the site is some sort of dark mode option. Is it just me or does it feel like that kind of option is becoming more and more prevelant? If it is, then I'm glad since I find that it's easy on the eyes, especially when browsing the web at night. I got to be honest. I thought the first image was supposed to be a Mr. Peanut themed pencil sharperner before I looked at your message again. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:02, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Super Bowl 2020" Message So last night, I watched the Super Bowl and I think this year's Super Bowl was a lot better than last year's. For one thing, it seemed like there was a lot more action in the game and the people they got to perform in the halftime show seemed a lot more talented than Maroon Five. Plus, there was no stupid Sweet Victory fakeout where they play the trumpet part of Sweet Victory only to transition to a completely different song. Also, I felt like the commericials were more memorable too. I think some of my favorites are Google's Loretta commerical and the car commerical with Bill Murray and the groundhog. Also, Mr. Peanut had a Super Bowl commercial this year where he came back as a baby. Is it just me or is this whole "baby version of established character" thing becoming a trend? First we had Baby Yoda, then we had Baby Sonic, now we have Baby Mr. Peanut. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:46, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Hi there Raidra! Hello, I'm glad to hear you're doing well! As for me, I've got the flu, which is why I took a while to get back to you, my apologies about that! I really hate the flu, it's by far the worst thing imaginable! However, I'm excited for Valentine's Day, where I'll be making some chocolate Madelines for a group of friends! I may do some red icing for them, or I may do red velvet Madelines with a vanilla glaze instead. Hopefully I'll recover by then, what are you doing for Valentine's Day if I may ask? It'll be nice if it's something chocolate related! Either way, I hope you have a blessed day! Luigifan100 00:53, February 4, 2020 (UTC)